


Secret Admirer

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Ladrien june 2018 prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladrien June, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: Chat Noir decides to send Ladybug an anonimous love letter. He wasn't expecting her to recognize his handwriting.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the admirer is not so secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on the prompt from Ladrien June day 20. I was asked to continue by my readers on wattpad, so there will be a part 2.

“Hey My Lady, look what I have here” Chat Noir landed in front of Ladybug on a rooftop with a grin making her roll her eyes.

“The letters from our fans, Chat. I know” She took hers and Rena’s pile from his hand exasperated. “You are enjoying this a little too much. I don’t think it's a good idea.” She said frowning.

Due to the Ladyblog, Alya had started receiving letters and gifts directed to the superheroes and not knowing what to do, she decided to talk to them about it. Chat Noir was excited about the idea, but Ladybug wasn’t so keen on it and was adamant on receiving only the letters, not the gifts. She said it would be difficult for her to hide them in her house and the other two heroes agreed. So, Alya made a post on the Ladyblog explaining that only letters would be accepted. Once a week, whether Ladybug or Chat Noir would stop by Alya’s and get the letters. When it was Chat’s turn, Ladybug had to return to Alya the ones destined to Rena, since Chat was still unaware that the ladyblogger was the third part of the team. 

“Ha! You’re just jealous that my pile is bigger than yours.” He teased leaning in Ladybug's personal space.

“Your pile is bigger than mine and Rena’s combined. I don’t know what people see in you.” She giggled. 

“That’s because I’m dashing.” Chat flicked his hair to emphasize his point causing Ladybug to laugh at his antics. 

“Dork” She bumped her shoulders in his and turned her attention to her letters.

Chat Noir wasn’t expecting her to read them at the moment. Not that it wasn’t common. They actually enjoyed reading the letters together laughing at some more enthusiastic fans, talking about the critics' ones, or just enjoying the compliments directed to them. It was a nice time they got to spend with each other and he loved every minute he could be with her. He had just wished that today would be one of those that she would get the letters and go straight home. Because today, he had decided to slip into her pile a letter from himself. He hadn’t signed it, he didn’t have the guts to, but he wasn’t sure if he could take it if she laughed at his cheesy letter. 

He was feeling unsettled and almost failed to see a dark blush spread from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. Her lips slightly parted, her eyes focused on the paper in front of her. Chat stopped pretending to read a card.

“Are you ok, Ladybug? Is it another one of those inappropriate letters? Do I have to hunt someone down?” He was worried, it wouldn’t be the first time a perv, he refused to call them fans, would write improper words to her, or even to him. When it was to him, he could take it, but when it came to his Lady that was unacceptable. However, they've never signed the letters and he couldn’t think of anything other than to stop receiving them. Chat addressed that possibility once, but Ladybug managed to convince him to continue, these types of letters were minimal after all. 

Chat Noir got confused when Ladybug brought the letter to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world. “No, Chat. This boy would never do something like that. He is the most considerate boy I know. It's a love letter.” She sighed with dreamy eyes.

Chat didn’t like it in the slightest; she was basically melting over a love letter. And by the sounds of it, she knew the guy. He had to restrain himself from ripping the paper from her hand to read the name of his rival.

“It takes guts to sign a love letter to a superhero.” He said bitterly remembering that he didn’t have that same courage. 

“Actually he didn’t. He just signed as ‘your secret admirer’” Ladybug showed him briefly the letter pointing to the signature. 

Chat’s jaw dropped when he saw it was his own letter. He looked at her to see if she knew it was him, but she had eyes only for the paper. He gulped “How do you know who this guy is?”

“I’d know his handwriting anywhere.” Ladybug traced his signature with her fingers.

Chat Noir was puzzled. How could she recognize his handwriting? His autograph was messier, she couldn’t possibly relate them. Maybe she was mistaken and he was putting his hopes up for nothing.

“Who is the guy then?” Chat saw her tense “You are probably really close to him to recognize his handwriting.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“No… I’m not. I just happen to have something he wrote in my house. Just this” Ladybug rose up. “I’d better go, see ya.” 

“See ya” he watched her go still not convinced. “What is it she has that I wrote?” He wondered out loud, his mind going back to a love poem he had thrown away. “That couldn’t be” he mumbled shaking his head.

Two days later he was stopped at the school door by Alya.

“I don’t remember you sending a letter to Ladybug, Adrien. I’m assuming you just signed inside it.” She grinned mischievously. “There was no need to be ashamed. I sent a letter to her too. This is to you by the way; she answered it.” Alya handed him the envelope, he took it feeling his throat tighten and his heart race. 

“Thanks, Alya” he forced a smile and entered the school going straight to the bathroom for some privacy to read the letter. 

Adrien reached for the letter in his pocket as he entered a stall and closed the door. His hands were shaking. Was it really possible that she knew it was him? And most importantly, she had never reacted like that to a letter before. That dreamy expression of hers, could it be that she liked him back? That he was the one? He opened the lid and slid a printed card from inside. Disappointment washed over him, but he understood her. If she had recognized his handwriting, maybe he could recognize hers too. Of course, she wouldn’t take that risk. He started reading.

 _“Dear Adrien, I’m touched by your letter. I confess it was a surprise for me to have the admiration of someone like you.”_ he chuckled, ‘admiration’ wasn’t exactly the word to describe what he had written _“I wish I could return your feelings, but a relationship between a civilian and a superhero would be complicated, if not too dangerous. By the little I know about you, you seem to be a very nice boy, but I can’t give you hope. I’m sure that there are many girls into you and if you look closer you’ll find someone of your interest. I wish you luck to find this girl. Warm regards, Ladybug.”_

Adrien read it again, maybe he was pushing it by reading between the lines, but he was almost certain that she wanted him to find her civilian self. He had no doubts now that she was closer to him than he had thought. Adrien smirked, he would find her. No matter the cost.


	2. His search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien searchs, but is too oblivious to see what's right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow up to the Secret Admirer from Ladrien June prompt. 
> 
> Leave a comment or/and a kudo if you like it.

After a long day, Adrien finally got home. He fed Plagg and sat on his couch with Ladybug’s letter in hand. He had lost count on how many times he had read that. He had taken her advice and paid attention to the girls in his school finding out that at least half of them had some degree of interest in him. To his dismay, some of them took his subtle glances as a cue to approach him. He had rejected more girls in one day than in all his time in school. Not that it was a long time, but still. Sadly, he was sure that none of them was Ladybug. 

To add to his situation, Nino questioned him about his odd behavior and he had to make up a lame excuse. Alya kept given him pointed looks and Adrien tried his best to avoid her and Marinette by extension. He was exhausted and dejected, to say the least. 

“I don’t think she meant for you to find her.” Plagg said sitting on Adrien’s shoulder. “She didn’t even say that she likes you. Plus, she told you to find someone that you like.”

“I like her.” Adrien retorted glaring at the kwami.

“You like Ladybug.” Plagg spat.

Adrien opened his mouth to object but closed it as something crossed his mind. He stood up and approached the glass panel looking at the horizon. “You’re right, Plagg. Maybe what she wants is to see if I can be interested in her civilian self without knowing that it’s her.” 

“You already are.” Plagg whispered to himself.

“What did you say?” Adrien turned to look at his kwami.

“That you should just forget it and stick with cheese.” Plagg floated to his chosen with a piece of cheese in his paws waving it in front of Adrien.

“No, Plagg. Get out.” Adrien covered his nose shooing the black god.

“Your loss.” Plagg shoved the smelly cheese into his mouth and swallowed it whole. “Hmmm.” 

“Gross.” Adrien faked a scowl and went to do his homework smiling.

 

The next day in school Adrien tried to go unnoticed. He was avoiding a girl he had rejected the day before when he bumped his back into someone.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He said turning around to look at the person “Marinette… did I hurt you?” He reached down to catch a paper she had dropped and handed it back to her.

“I’m fine. Hum… are you ok? You know, you just turned a corner without looking.” She teased him.

“Just something on my mind. Nothing to worry.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Okay. I’m going to class then.” 

Adrien bit his lip as she turned away from him. “Wait” she stopped in her tracks and walked back to him. “How do I know if a girl likes me?” he scooted closer to her asking almost in a whisper. “Not like a fan, but if she is in love with me?” He asked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“I... hum... It can vary from girl to girl. I... don’t know… she will probably act differently around you than she acts with the others. Are you interested in this girl?” her cheeks were pink too and there was something odd in her voice that Adrien couldn’t place. 

“That’s the problem. I know she likes me, but I don’t know who she is.” Adrien had to repress a laugh at Marinette’s confused expression. “I received a letter from… hum, a secret admirer and I’m trying to find her.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes “Is that why you were paying attention to all the girls yesterday?”

Adrien felt his cheeks burn and lowered his head “You saw that” He could see her nod from under his eyelashes “That’s embarrassing.” He laughed nervously. “Yeah, that’s why. I know she is from school, so…”

“She mentioned that she is from school in her letter then. And that she likes you.” Marinette mused.

“She didn’t, but she has something I wrote and she has to be from school to have it. I just sign my name when I give an autograph and it’s different from my handwriting, she has to be really close to me.” Adrien was so puzzled by those facts that he didn’t see the way Marinette’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Anyway, I want to find her, but it’s not easy if yesterday’s disaster is something to tell” he slipped his arm over her shoulders and started walking to class.

“Yeah, not easy. You could even be friendzoning her without even knowing.” Marinette snickered.

“You’re not helping.” He looked down at her feigning to be mad. 

 

Five days later with no progress whatsoever in finding his Lady, even with Marinette helping him analyze the girls’ behavior around him, he sat on his and Ladybug’s meeting spot waiting for her to arrive with their letters. 

Although his efforts were to no avail, he was happy that he’d gotten closer to Marinette than he had ever thought to be possible. She made fun of him most of the time, but it was worth it just to hear her laugh and see her eyes sparkle with joy. 

“I got more letters than you this time, Kitty.” Ladybug waived his letters in front of him to catch his attention. “You ok?”

“I was just thinking.” He eyed his pile suspiciously “Have you hidden my letters?” Ladybug sighed and handed him a lot more. 

“That’s not fair.” She huffed and sat beside him.

“My dear Lady, most of my fans likes to joke with me. You make sure to let things be strictly professional on your side, but you can’t complain; you receive most of the compliments.” 

Ladybug didn’t reply, she was oddly quiet. He took that as jealousy and decided to don’t push it, instead he went through his letters and one caught his attention. It wasn’t apparently different from the others, but the handwriting was painfully familiar. The praises written there warmed his heart like no other before. 

“Something wrong, Chat?” Ladybug asked tentatively.

“It might seem crazy to you, but I recognize the handwriting in this letter and it is signed as ‘your secret admirer’ just like yours, but differently from you, I have no idea who this person is.” He chuckled.

“And you recognize it because…” Ladybug instigated him to elaborate.

“I received a card in last year’s Valentine’s Day with this handwriting and” he glanced at her quickly “I kept it hoping it was from you.” 

She didn’t laugh as he expected and he turned his head to look at her as she asked “A pink heart-shaped one?” his eyes went wide “Gotcha” then she laughed.

“How?” Chat’s jaw dropped. “Do you know who I am?”

“You sent me your own letter last week, kitty. Of course, I didn’t know it was you, but you tried to find me. It wasn’t so difficult to figure you out.” Ladybug laughed again. “You ignored my advice in the letter I sent you.”

“I can’t understand. I did everything in my power to discover a girl that really liked me.” He was completely confused.

“How did you get to the conclusion that I’m in love with your civilian self?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“The way you reacted to my letter and then in yours you implied that you wanted me to find you.” Chat Noir pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t get it.”

“That’s it, Adrien. I wanted you to find someone that you could be interested in, hoping that it would be me.” 

“You were testing me then.” He bit his thumb nervously.

“It wasn’t my intention, but I think that you can consider it now. If my civilian self doesn’t spring interest in you, there’s no future for us.”

“How can I know that? I love you, I can’t possibly see another girl the same way I see you.” He contained the urge to pull at his hair. 

“Can’t you think of someone?” She asked hopefully.

“No.” Chat Noir lowered his head.

“That’s a shame.” Ladybug rose up and threw her yo-yo preparing to leave. “Seems that we’ll have to continue in the friendzone then. See ya.”

Friendzone. He remembered Marinette teasing him about it. Chat felt guilt clenching his heart. He had lied to Ladybug; he was very much interested in his blue-eyed friend. Realization hit him like a lightning bolt.

“She’s Marinette” he mumbled to himself astonished.

Everything made sense to him at that moment. From the Valentine reply to a letter that he had thrown away in a bin at the classroom, to the way she'd made fun of him throughout the week. She had tried to make him see her and he had, but he was too oblivious to connect the dots. Chat Noir stood up. He had a visit to pay to his Princess.

As he had imagined, she was leaning at the railing of her balcony with a sad expression. He had grown so fond of her laughter and smiles that it pained him to know he was the one to mar her face with sadness. 

“Evening, Princess.” He landed softly beside her.

“Chat Noir?! What are you doing here?” She seemed genuinely surprised by his presence.

“I saw you here and wanted to talk.” He leaned at the railing as well, his elbow almost brushing hers.

“About?”

“Ladybug friendzoned me again.” 

“Why would that be?” she asked a little too harsh.

“She wanted me to love her civilian self without knowing who she was. Apparently, I failed.” He glanced at her, but she had the same stern look she had before. “Ladybug asked me if there was someone other than her that I’m interested in. I said no... I lied.” That sparkled Marinette’s attention and he continued “There’s this friend of mine that I have been denying my feelings for.” He turned to face her “We got so close this week that there were times I dared to wish she loved me so I could give up on Ladybug.” He took a step closer to her “What do I do, Princess? I just realized that I’m completely in love with this super talented sweet beautiful girl that sits behind me in class.” It was Marinette who took a step closer this time “I can’t seem to choose between Ladybug and her.” Chat lifted his slightly trembling hand to caress her face glancing briefly her lips.

“Do you…” Marinette licked her bottom lip increasing Chat’s desire to kiss her “do you think that this friend of yours could be Ladybug?” she asked with a broad smile.

He grinned “I have no doubt on that.” He gave in to his desire and kissed her, gently, savoring her soft lips as she kissed him back. That didn’t seem enough to her and she deepened the kiss. So his Lady; always taking the lead and he was glad for that. He was so overwhelmed by those sensations, the stress he had gone through trying to find her and the happiness to finally have the love of his life in his arms that he couldn’t do anything other than to follow her lead. 

“I love you, Marinette.” He said resting his forehead in hers with a goofy smile on his face. “But that was low. You made fun of me.” He chuckled.

“You deserved it. You shouldn’t have tried to find me.” 

“How could I not try, knowing you were close and loved me back?” He nestled her in his chest. “It was so worth it.”

“It was. I love you, Adrien.” She sighed happily.

He stroked her hair with his gloved hand. Adrien or Chat Noir, it didn’t matter anymore. She was his Lady, his Princess and she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Thanks for reading.


End file.
